USS Testpage
|photo = |slogan = Ship Slogan. |patch = |registry = NCC 12345 |class = Class of the ship |base = Base of Operations |comm = Date of Commission |yard = Constructing Shipyard |design = Design Group (i.e: Advance Starship Design Bureau, Yoyodyne Division) |status = Status of the Vessel (i.e: Active, Decommissioned, Destroyed) |co = Captain |xo = Executive Officer |ce = Lan Nakajima |cos = Chief of Security |cso = Chief Science Officer |cmo = Chief Medical Officer |coo = Chief Operations Officer |cio = |moic = |type = Type of Vessal (i.e.: Multi-Mission Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Science Frigate) |hull = Hull Composition (Duranium/Tritanium, etc) |length = Length of the ship (in Meters) |beam = Beam of the ship (in Meters) |draft = Height of the ship (in Meters) |mass = Mass of the ship (in metric tons) |decks = Number of Decks |crew = Total Assigned Crew (Complete, including NPC) |evac = Evacuation Capacity |computer = Computer Systems |shields = Shields |armor = Armor |phasers = Phasers |torpedoes = Torpedoes |impeng = Impulse Engine Reactors |impout = Impulse Engine Output |warpcore = Warp Core Type |coreoutput = Warp Core Output |spdcrs = Cruising Speed |crsmax = Maximum Cruising Speed |maxspeed = Maximum Speed |shuttlebays = Shuttlebays |auxcraft = Auxiliary Craft Compliment }} Name Testpage was the Protogenos of darkness, consort of Nyx, whose dark mists enveloped the edges of the world, and filled the deep hollows of the earth. His wife Nyx drew these mists across the heavens to bring night to the world. History The Sovereign Project was one of three main forays into the field of new defensive technologies initially intended for use against the Borg. The prototype, U.S.S. Sovereign (NX-75000) was still in the design phase during the Battle of Wolf 359, and began its actual space-trials in 2369. Initial production of the Sovereign class began at the ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia, Mars, with final compartmentalization at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth, where it continues to this day. Long term production plans were to include both the Antares Fleet Yards, Antares IV and the New Aberdeen Fleet Yard, Aldebaran, but with the losses during the Dominion War, the need for newer, more varied Starship classes, and the more recent renewed hostilities with the Klingon Empire, all new construction contracts are given to the Utopia Planitia Yards, and the San Francisco Fleet Yards, both located within the Sol System. Heavily armed, the design philosophy for the Sovereign class was shaped by the discovery of the Borg. The Sovereign Project attempted to push the envelope as far as possible when it came to computer power, shielding, armament and systems capabilities. The Sovereign Class vessel combines the creature comforts associated with the larger Galaxy-class vessels with the tactical power of the Prometheus Class. On the standard configuration, two forward and two aft rapid fire torpedo launch systems are coupled with twelve Type XII phaser emitters, and 1 Ventral Mounted Type IIA Rapid Fire Quantum Torpedo Turret. Construction and Initial Assignment With increased tensions with the Federation's enemies, and the need for rapid fleet replacement in the wake of the devastating return of the Borg, in a post-Hobus galaxy, the USS Testpage has been launched to bolster the fleet's numbers in the Delta Quadrant. Of her mission parameters, the highest is to serve as a testbed for new stealth technologies in effort to gain some sort of edge against the Klingon Empire's cloaking device, while not using such a widespread, and detectable technology. Her second priority is to resume exploration, and diplomatic ventures in the Delta Quadrant, in attempt to make new allies for the Federation, and Starfleet, while maintaining peace and order as best as possible. Missions of the 2416: